Salah Paham
by seizenber
Summary: Akashi membuat aturan di Kiseki no Sedai di mana saat mereka reuni 5 tahun kemudian yang menikah duluan dan punya anak akan diberi 'ceramahan' guntingnya./ "Halo semuaa namaku Shigure. Aomine Shigure, umurku 5 tahun. Hobiku bermain basket, makan cherry, dan aku suka kakak-kakak cantik yang ada di majalah."/ Future!fic. Slight Aomomo.


_LOL, baru beberapa jam gue publish Salah Target udah publish lagi. Oke, this is my another "Salah" fiction hahaha. Udah ada berapa judul fic yg gue tulis pake kata "Salah" di depannya ya? 8"D  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't take any profit from this fiction and it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**_Warning:_**_Nggak bisa dibilang canon sih, mungkin ini future!fic. No pairing may be (kalopun ada mungkin slight!aomomo), typo, OOC, dsb._

* * *

_**Salah Paham**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Midorima terbangun saat sinar matahari memasuki celah ventilasi jendela di kamarnya. Ia menggosok pelan matanya sebelum beranjan bangun dan merenggangkan sebentar tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Diambilnya kacamata persegi di atas meja _buffet_ dan kemudian ia memakainya.

Tepat saat itu, secara tak sengaja Midorima melihat tanggalan di kalender dan tiba-tiba ia baru saja ingat bahwa sekarang adalah hari _itu_. Ia meraih ponselnya dan kemudian mendengarkan melalui _headset_ ramalan _Oha-Asa_ hari ini.

"_Congratulations! Cancer is in the first place and lucky-item for you today is a girl with pinky hair. The second place is Scorpio with the lucky-item is…_"

"Gadis dengan rambut merah muda-_nanodayo_," gumam Midorima yang langsung teringat oleh sosok manajernya saat masih di Teiko dulu. Matanya melirik tanggalan kembali dan hari ini adalah hari perjanjian di mana mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah 5 tahun lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami terlihat membawa sebuah nampang yang bertumpukan dengan selusin _burger_ yang dipesannya di _Maji Burger_. Padahal ia baru saja tiba di Jepang lagi setelah setahun yang lalu mencoba menghabiskan waktu di Amerika, tetapi terlalu banyak kenangan di sini sehingga membuat Kagami ingin kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya saat SMA.

Pemuda tukang makan itu menduduki kursi di dekat jendela. Mulutnya terbuka dan kemudian gigitan pertama akhirnya berlangsung. Meski di Amerika ada _burger_ juga, bagaimanapun Kagami jauh lebih senang dengan _burger_ buatan _Maji Burger_. Matanya memandangi jalan raya melalui jendela, masih tidak berubah ternyata seolah ia masih sekolah di Seirin.

Baru saja ia ingin mengambil minumannya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Kuroko di depannya.

"Huwaa!" teriakannya menarik banyak perhatian pengunjung tapi tidak dipedulikannya. Di depannya Kuroko tengah menikmati _vanilla milkshake_ seolah tak merasa dialah alasan Kagami membuat keributan.

"Oi, Kuroko! Lain kali kalau mau duduk bilang dulu!" omel Kagami.

Kuroko berhenti menyesap minumannya, "Tapi aku lebih dulu di sini, Kagami-_kun_."

Bzz, betapa Kagami ingin sekali memukul wajah datar itu. Omong-omong ini kan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah setahun ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Ah, tapi masa bodoh dengan yang namanya _kangen-kangenan_ karena Kagami terlalu gengsi melakukannya lebih dulu. Apalagi setelah dibuat kaget dengan Kuroko.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Kagami-_kun_?"

Kening Kagami mengerut kesal, "Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula kau sendiri ngapain sih di sini?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab melainkan memilih untuk menghabiskan minumannya sampai benar-benar kosong.

"Untuk menepati janji 5 tahun silam."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"5 tahun yang lalu, tepat sebelum Kiseki no Sedai berpencar, Akashi-_kun_ ingin kami menepati sebuah perjanjian di mana 5 tahun kemudian kami akan mengadakan reuni. Dengan persyaratan salah satu anggota tidak boleh satupun ada yang sudah menikah apalagi punya anak. Bila ada yang sudah menikah, Akashi-_kun_ bilang guntingnya akan menceramahi orang itu," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar dengan nada datar sementara Kagami bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Apa … semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai tidak ada yang waras?" gumam Kagami.

"Hati-hati, Kagami-_kun_. Bila yang kau maksud Akashi-_kun_ maka segera persiapkan dirimu bila nanti malam ia mendatangi rumahmu."

Tiba-tiba Kagami kembali merinding dan kemudian ia memilih untuk memakan _burger_-nya lagi seraya menatap pemandangan di luar lagi. Dan tepat saat itu, Kagami seperti menangkap dua orang yang dikenalinya. Sosok pemuda berambut _navy_ dengan gadis berambut _pink_. Sebentar, mereka bukanlah pemuda ataupun gadis—lebih tepat pria dan wanita karena mereka membawa seorang bocah laki-laki yang berusi sekitar 5 tahun.

Tapi—sebentar, ia yakin ia benar-benar mengenali dua orang itu.

"Oi, Kuroko. Entah aku salah lihat atau apa, tapi bukankah itu Aomine dan Momoi-_san_?" tanya Kagami tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari target, "Oi, Kuroko! Kau deng—"

Di depannya sudah tak ada Kuroko lagi. Keningnya kembali mengerut karena dibuat kesal. Dasar Kuroko, di saat ia sedang dibutuhkan malah menghilang begitu saja bagaikan ditelan bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami berjalan mengendap-endap namun tetap menjaga jarak yang agak berjauhan dari dua orang yang tengah dimata-matainya. Benar ternyata dugaannya, itu Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki. Tapi siapa bocah kecil yang tengah digandeng mereka itu? Apa jangan-jangan bocah itu adalah anak mereka?

"Ah, tidak mungkin," gumam Kagami. Eh? Sebentar. Bila anak itu berusia 5 tahun sementara Kiseki no Sedai mulai berpencar dan tidak saling bertemu selama 5 tahun itu juga, apa ada kemungkinan di hari terakhir mereka berpisah Momoi sedang mengandung anaknya Aomine? Apalagi bocah itu berambut biru gelap seperti Aomine dan kulit pucat seperti Momoi.

"Kagamicchi!" seru Kise yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya seraya menepuk punggungnya. Kagami melompat kaget, sudah dua kali hari ini ia dibuat kaget dengan dua orang yang menurutnya aneh. Serius, apa tidak ada orang yang lebih normal di Kiseki no Sedai?

"Hoi! Kau itu apa-apaan sih?!" bentak Kagami sampai ia ingat ia sedang memata-matai Aomine dan Momoi. Sementara di belakangnya Kise terkekeh dan Midorima yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya penuh tatapan curiga.

"Apa yang kaulakukan-_nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Psst! Aku ada urusan sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya kalian reunian, Kuroko bilang begitu padaku," kata Kagami.

"Iya, tapi kami mengadakan reuninya saat makan siang nanti-_ssu_—eh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat kehadiran Kurokocchi," timpal Kise seraya celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Kuroko.

"Aku di sini," jawab Kuroko yang berada di belakang mereka dan kali ini Kagami tidak sendirian lagi yang dibuat terkejut.

"Kau itu … dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi," tanya Kagami dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar dan Kagami-_kun_ langsung pergi jadi aku mengikuti saja."

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise hendak memeluknya namun gagal dikarenakan Kuroko menghindar lebih dulu, "Hidoiiii~!"

"Kagami, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku-_nanodayo_," sahut Midorima yang terkesan _kepo_.

Kagami berdecak kesal, "Aku sedang sembunyi."

"Whoaa, Kagamicchi sekarang sedang main petak umpet, ya? Ikutan-ssu!" kata Kise dengan nada semangat.

"Bukan! Aku sedang memata-matai Aomine dan Momoi-_san_. Mereka terlihat mencurigakan sekali sekarang," kata Kagami memberi informasi.

Midorima sedikit terkejut.

"Kaulihat Momoi?" tanya Midorima yang kini terlihat aneh di mata Kise. Sepengetahuan Kise, Midorima jarang sekali mencari Momoi. Kecuali saat di Teiko, itupun karena Midorima merasa Momoi "senjata" yang tepat untuk meningkatkan prestasi belajarnya dan mengalahkan Akashi.

"Ini sedang kulihat mereka," jawab Kagami yang kegiatannya kemudian diikuti oleh Midorima, Kise, dan—Kuroko menghilang lagi. Dan saat itu juga tak hanya Kagami, Kise dan Midorima dibuat terkejut pula dengan pemandangan yang tengah mereka lihat sekarang.

Dari jarak tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Aomine dan Momoi sedang mengajak bermain basket bocah laki-laki itu. Kise dan Midorima terperangah melihat anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun dengan rambut biru gelap dan kulit pucat. Jelas sekali anak itu begitu mirip dengan Aomine dan Momoi.

"Sekarang kalian mengerti kan kenapa aku memata-matai mereka?" tanya Kagami dalam bisikkan.

Tak ada yang menanggapi, karena mereka masih _shock_ melihat dua orang teman dekat mereka ternyata sudah berkeluarga. Hei, berarti itu artinya Aomine sudah melanggar peraturan yang dibuat Akashi dan hal ini harus segera dilaporkan. Tapi mereka menahan diri dulu karena bagaimanapun mereka _agak_ kasihan juga dengan nasib Aomine—setidaknya jangan sampai Akashi melihat ini.

Mereka kini melihat Momoi menggosok-gosok matanya entah karena apa. Kemudian, bocah laki-laki itu menarik ujung jari Aomine dan menunjuk Momoi. Aomine langsung menjatuhkan bola basketnya dan menghampiri Momoi sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tak didengar Kise, Midorima, dan Kagami. Tapi acara selanjutnya membuat mereka menahan napas.

Aomine mencium Momoi.

"Ah~! Aominecchi romantis ternyata-_ssu_! Ini seperti di film-film _drama_ yang sering kumainkan dengan artis cantik lainnya," kata Kise berkomentar.

"Mati saja kau-_nanodayo_," balas Midorima yang langsung membuat Kise pura-pura _ngambek_. Kagami tak memedulikan mereka namun tetap fokus memata-matai Aomine dan Momoi yang kini sudah membuat jarak lagi—sekilas terlihat wajah Momoi sedikit memerah.

_Dasar Aomine/Aominecchi mesum, memberi tontonan tak senonoh kepada anak kecil/-ssu/-nanodayo_, komentar mereka bertiga dalam hati—bahkan Kise yang sempat memuji Aomine.

Kemudian mereka melihat Aomine dan Momoi mengajak bocah itu pergi menuju suatu tempat. Kagami, Midorima, dan Kise kembali mengikuti mereka dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat kecurigaan. Bahkan Midorima tampak pede melakukannya karena ia percaya ia akan baik-baik saja sebab Cancer menempati peringkat pertama hari ini—eh tapi, _lucky-item_nya?

Mereka melihat Aomine dan Momoi berhenti sehingga mereka turut berhenti. Tiba-tiba Kise dan Midorima mendapat sebuah pesan dari Akashi yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera bertemu di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Dan Aomine pun sepertinya terlihat menerima pesan yang sama.

"Akashicchi pasti akan membunuh Aominecchi bila ia tahu yang sebenarnya-_ssu_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise, Midorima dan Kagami (dia tetap ngotot untuk ikut dengan alasan penasaran) lebih dulu sampai di tempat reuni Kiseki no Sedai. Tempat yang dijadikan untuk bertemu adalah tempat di mana dulu Akashi menyuruh mereka untuk menemuinya sebelum pertandingan _Winter Cup_—tiba-tiba Kagami jadi ingat kesan pertama _perkenalan_ mereka berdua.

"Yo~! Kalian lama sekali," terdengar suara sapaan lemah. Di sana terlihat sudah ada Murasakibara yang sibuk mengunyah _snack_-_snack_ yang diborongnya. Dan mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Kuroko berjalan mendahului mereka dari belakang dan kemudian duduk di anak tangga terbawah.

"Sejak kapan kau—lupakan!" kata Kagami. Bertepatan saat itu juga, Akashi muncul dari anak tangga teratas dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jaket _jersey_ putihnya. Sang _emperor_ memandang satu per satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan kemudian ia memandang sengit Kagami yang datang tanpa diundang.

"Siapa yang mengundangnya?" tanya Akashi. Kise dan Midorima langsung mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Kagami.

"Memangnya tidak bol—"

_Set!_

Kagami melotot sekaligus benci juga kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang agak dingin dan memiliki ujung tak terlalu tajam namun bisa mengoyak matanya menempel pada pipi kirinya.

"Kaubilang apa tadi?" tanya Akashi sambil memberinya tatapan mematikan dan seketika Kagami langsung menggeleng cepat sampai ia mengingat sesuatu untuk bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Aku membawa berita baik—maksudku buruk. Ini mengenai pengkhianatan Kiseki no Sedai! Aomine sudah menikah dan punya anak! Aku baru saja memata-matainya bersama Kise dan Midorima."

Akashi terlihat agak terkejut walau tak terlalu menunjukkannya. Murasakibara berhenti makan seolah-olah ia baru salah dengar. Kise dan Midorima memandang horor kepada Kagami dan meneriakinya bodoh dalam hati. Sementara Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kagami-_kun_, kau bodoh," komentar Kuroko dengan wajah datar dan langsung dilempari tatapan sebal dari Kagami.

"Ryouta, Shintarou. Apa benar yang dia bilang?" tanya Akashi membuat dua orang yang disebut namanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku mengenai hal ini?"

Bertepatan saat itu juga, Aomine datang dari kejauhan seorang diri sambil berlari seolah tak mau dikenai _ceramahan_ dari gunting milik Akashi. Ketika sudah berdiri di depan mereka, Aomine berusaha bernapas sebentar.

"Oi, sori telat, barusan—"

"Ini dia Aomine! Aku, Kise, dan Midorima melihatnya jalan-jalan dengan Momoi-_san_ sambil membawa anak kecil yang mirip dengan mereka!" seru Kagami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Aomine. Sementara itu Kise dan Midorima memandangnya horor lagi.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu—"

"Apa benar itu, Daiki?" tanya Akashi meminta konfirmasi. Tak sempat menjawab, terlihat Momoi datang sambil menggandeng bocah yang sama persis saat Kise, Midorima, dan Kagami lihat sewaktu memata-matai mereka.

"Aka-_kun_! Muk-_kun_! Tetsu-_kun_! Ki- _chan_! Midorin! Kagamin!" sapa Momoi setelah berdiri di hadapan mereka namun tak ada satupun yang menjawab sapaannya. Semua mata memandang hanya pada satu objek; bocah laki-laki berambut biru gelap seperti Aomine dan berkulit pucat seperti Momoi.

"Daiki," Akashi menyebut nama Aomine dengan nada mematikan dan kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya yang awalnya tertunduk sementara wajahnya kini terlihat menyeramkan, "Bukankah sudah kubilang peraturan di Kiseki no Sedai 5 tahun lalu?"

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa—"

"Siapa anak itu, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise membuat yang lain ikut penasaran sementara Akashi sudah mempersiapkan guntingnya.

_Kres! Kres!_

"Halo semuaa~ namaku Shigure. Aomine Shigure, umurku 5 tahun. Hobiku bermain basket, makan _cherry_, dan aku suka kakak-kakak cantik yang ada di majalah," kata bocah itu dengan nada riang dan senyuman yang lebar.

_Anak ini benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Aomine/Aomine-_kun/_Daiki/Aominecchi/Mine-_chin _dan_ _juga Momoi/Momoi-_san/_Satsuki/Momocchi/Sa-_chin, batin Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Mine-_chin_, kenapa menikah dengan Sa-_chin_ tidak mengundangku? Pasti di pernikahan kalian banyak makanan."

"Aominecchi, Momocchi! Aku turut berbahagia saja karena kalian akhirnya sudah menikah meski karena kecelakaan dan punya anak yang untungnya secara keseluruhan tidak terlalu mirip dengan Aominecchi-_ssu_. Walaupun aku tahu sebentar lagi akan ada yang dimakamkan-_ssu_."

"Selamat ya, Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_."

"Aku tidak menyangka ini sungguhan-_nanodayo_, padahal menurut _Oha-Asa_ _lucky-item_ Cancer hari ini adalah gadis berambut _pink_. Baru saja aku ingin meminjam _istrimu_ hari ini saja, Aomine."

"Mati kau, Aomine."

"Daiki, beraninya kau 5 tahun lalu menyembunyikan kehamilan Satsuki."

"Kalian bicara apa, sih?! Kami tidak menikah dan ini bukan anak kami!" Momoi dan Aomine secara tak sengaja membentak mereka—lebih parahnya ikut membentak Akashi.

"Ini adalah anak dari sepupu jauhku dari Ayah. Sepupuku dan istrinya sedang dinas di luar kota sehingga menitipkan anak mereka. Kebetulan saat itu ada Satsuki dan Shigure sepertinya juga suka Satsuki," kata Aomine memperluruskan masalah. Tiba-tiba Shigure berlari menghampiri Momoi dan memberi kode untuk memeluknya.

"_I love you_," kata Shigure seraya menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Momoi yang hanya tertawa melihatnya.

_Terlalu mirip Aomine/Aominecchi/Daiki/Aomine-_kun/_Mine-_chin.

"Beraninya kalian membohongiku dan menuduh Daiki dan juga Satsuki, Kagami, Shintarou, Ryouta," Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya lagi, "Sekarang biarkan guntingku _menceramahi_ kalian."

_Glek!_

_Untung tidak ketahuan_, batin Momoi dan Aomine. Hoo, ternyata!

**Tamat**


End file.
